A Funny Love Story
by SweetJealousy
Summary: The Gakuen Alice characters are making a Love Story, But what will happened when making that story makes them and us discover new things, about there Future and Romances... Read and Find out! Fluff-Love NxM RxH


**Once Upon a time...**

Koko: Let's make it _Wansapanataym_

Sumrie: Ugh!, that's a Filipino series In ABS-CBN

Natsume: That sound's kinda stupid

Mikan: No it's not!, they just changed it, because 'Once Upon a time' is used alot

Hotaru: For me Hyuuga's right it does sound kinda stupid, and 'Once Upon a time' is the perfect sentence for this

Ruka: Well I kinda agree to Sakura so we can show that Filipino's is smart for making that, and 'Once Upon a time' does used alot

Mikan: Yay! Thanks Ruka-pyon

Hotaru: You just agree to that Idiot because you like her

Ruka: No I don't! *Blushes*

Mikan: Hey I'm not an Idiot! right Natsume?

Natsume: Your an Idiot

Mikan: No I'm not!, 'Once Upon a time' is old-school

Natsume: But _that_ word is stupid

Tsubasa: Let's just make it 'One day in Gakuen Alice'**  
**

Misaku: Ya!

Natsume: Tch, there's about a thousands stories about our school

Hotaru: No, there's about 11,304 stories plus this

Mikan: Let's just agree with Tsubasa-senpai's suggestion

**Sigh, One day in Gakuen Alice**

**There was a seven-year old girl who was walking**

Mikan: Running!

Koko: Why?

Mikan: Because she's late for class

Hotaru: That's weird I think there's something similar to this

Natsume: Ya, There's something in my mind that's telling me there's something similar to this

Mikan: For me I don't Know, it just popped in my head

Mikan: I don't really know but let's just call her Mika!

Ruka: I agree with Mikan, let's call her Mika, and I don't know what are you talking about

Hotaru: See your agreeing with her again

Ruka: Well It's jsut Mikan's suggestion is not that bad

Misaki: Let's just get on with the story

Koko: Oh, and make her bump into someone

**Running in the corridor, late in class, due to lack of sleeping, because she forgot to do her homework in math...**

**But didn't finish it anyway because it was hard...**

**Anyways, she was running in the corridor, when she suddenly bumped into a seven-year old handsome boy who has Golden yellow hair and violet orbs**

**"Tch, watch were your going Idiot" The boy said while glaring at the girl who was standing up**

**"Shut up Riku! I'm late" shouted the girl who has brown hair with a little mix of blonde hair, making it a delicious chestnut color and red flaming orbs**

**"No your not, there's thirty minutes before classes stupid" Said Riku while looking at his wrist watch**

**"Really! Ok, thanks Riku!" exclaimed Mika while happily skipping to class**

**"Oi, little girl, I forgot" Said Rei while boringly staring at the brunette**

**"What is it?" Said Mika while turning around to face the boy**

**The boy didn't respond but brought out a yellow gun, and press the trigger to squirt water into the girls face, after that the boy spund around and began to walk, then chuckled when he heard the girl scream**

**"RIKU!"**

Mikan: Then make her go to her brother

Hotaru: And then he just insult her

Koko: That's a great suggestion

Mikan: except for the insult part :'(

Natsume: just get on with it

Mikan: Yes..!

**"Natsuki-kun!" shouted the brunette who was crying running towards her seven-year old twin brother**

**"What do you want Stripes?" Said the boy who was sitting in his chair legs propped on the desk**

**"Pervert!" Shouted the brunette to the handsome seven-year old boy with raven hair and gold brown orbs, "Riku used his water gun to me!"**

**"I don't really care" murmured the boy who was playing with his PSP**

**"Ugh, doesn't mean that his your best friend, your going to take his side, I'm your sister!, no Twin sister" Mika exclaimed**

**"Well I need to repay him because he _invented_ this high-class PSP" Her brother replied, still playing in his PSP**

**The Brunette just stomped her foot and about to retort when her best friend put a hand in her shoulder and said:"Just ignore your brother and my brother Mika you know they never leave each others side"**

**Mika looked at her best who has black hair with tint of violet hair and baby blue orbs, nodded and said:"Ya I guess your right Haruka"**

**The brunette notice the cold-hearted blonde guy who was sitting near the window while taking pictures with his _invented_ high-class camera outside the window, her best friend noticed Mika looking at her blonde brother, she let out a silly grin and decided to tease her best friend**

**"He has beautiful golden yellow hair right" Said Haruka while grinning at her best friend**

**"Yeah" Said Mika not breaking her eyes from the blonde boy**

**"And you had beautiful brown hair with tint of blonde right?" asked Haruka while glancing at the brunettes hair**

**"Yeah" Still not breaking from her trance**

**"It will be gorgeous with your brown hair in his blonde hair mix together when you two had kids" Said Haruka**

**"Yeah" Said Mika before she can realized what her best friend meant, "What? are you saying that Riku and Me are going to be husband-wife and have kids?" **

**"Come on I know you like him" Said Haruka while lightly shaking her best friend**

**"No I do-"**

Mikan: Wait! make her admit her feelings

Hotaru: How did you know that she has feeling for him?

Mikan: Based on experience

Everyone Except Natsume: WHAT?

Mikan: Uhh, Nothing!

Hotaru: Did you just say 'Based on experience'?

Mikan: Well I'm going to the bathroom *leaves*

Ruka: Well we know what's the answer

The gang just glanced at the raven haired boy who was sleeping with his manga on his face smirking under it

**"Well I do like him" Murmured Mika while fidgeting with her fingers**

**"Who do you like?" A voice spoke behind**

**The two girl spun there heels only to find a blonde boy while tinkling one of his inventions**

**"No o-" Mika was cut off when her best friend clamped her hand in her mouth**

**"It's a secret who she likes" Haruka said while grinning**

Mikan: Ah! Ah!, make the boy jealous!

Koko: Ya!, make the boy jealous!

Ruka: I agree with Sakura

Hotaru: Same here

Misaki: great thinking Mikan!

Natsume: Tch, it's not bad

Tsubasa: I agree with _my_ kouhai

Natsume: She's _not_ yours pedophile

Tsubasa: Right right, Mikan is all your's

Natsume: Tch

Mikan: Yay! everyone agreed with me!

Hotaru: just celebrate later and continue the story

**The blonde boy didn't respond but just averted his attention in his invention, but you can see that his violet orbs are raging with anger and jealousy**

**:Lunch Time:**

**An oak tree was just standing in the middle of the woods while his orange leaves just dancing in the wind, while a raven-haired boy and a blonde boy was sitting under it, listening the the peaceful sound of the wind, but the blonde boy decided to ask something**

**"Hey Natsuki, about your sister" Riku started**

**"Yeah"**

**"I heard that she likes someone" Now this caught the attention of the raven-haired boy**

**"Yeah"**

**"By any chance you know who she likes?" The blonde boy asked**

**The raven-haired lad opened his eyes and looked at his best friend and said:"Why are you asking?"**

**"I'm just... curious" Said Riku**

**"I don't know, ask her" Said Natsuki and continued sleeping**

**The blonde boy didn't respond, deep in thought about the brunette's love life, but he was broke in trance when his best friend sat up and pushed him**

**"Ouch, what the hell Natsuki" Said Riku while rubbing his sore arm**

**"Ask her you idiot" Said Natsuki and then continued pushing his best friend**

**"Oi, Natsuki stop it, Hey, Ouch, That Hurts" the blonde boy protests was heard in the park but then suddenly stopped when the two was in the bottom of a small hill with a Sakura tree on top, while a brunette girl with red orbs is sitting under it reading on of her books**

**Natsuki pointed at his sister and said:"There she is, now go and asked" then pushed her best friend once more him trip**

**"Fine, fine" The blonde boy said while standing up**

**"And another tip, she's always here everytime she's bored or if you can't find her" Said Natsuki and spun his heel before adding,"Good luck courting her, and if you want to marry her don't worry I'll give you may blessings" and started to walk away**

**"Yeah, thanks" Said the blonde boy, earning a smirk from his best friend, the blonde boy didn't waste time so he climbed up the hill, when he reached the top of the hill, he reached for the girls shoulder and lightly shaking it making the brunette to look up at him**

**"Oh, Hi Riku, come sit with" Said Mikan while patting the space beside her, the boy just nodded and sat beside her, "So what do you want to talk about?"**

**"About the guy you like" Said Riku while gazing at her beautiful face**

**The girl blushed that added to her cuteness and said:"Why?"**

**"Umm" They boy was trying hard to think of an excuse when he suddenly remembered something,"Your brother wants to know about it"**

**"It's a secret" Said Mika making Riku irritated with her answer**

**"Why don't you just tell me?" Said Riku while forcefully grabbing her arm**

**"Let me go Riku" Said the brunette trying to brake free from his iron-gripped**

**"I don't want that answers Mika" The brunette's tears was threatening to fall, because his gripped was hurting her**

**"Why are you like this?" Asked Mika**

**"Because I love you!" said Riku making his gripped harder but loosened when he noticed her tears, his bangs covering his eyes**

**"W-what did y-you say?" Asked Mika, stuttering**

**"Don't make me repeat it" Riku murmured still guilty after hurting Mika**

**Mika's eyes softened, then she cupped Riku's face, noticing the guilty atmosphere he's giving**

**"Riku, I-i love you t-to" whispered Mika with embarrassment**

**Riku tilted his head gazing her sparking innocent red eyes, then crashed his lips with hers**

**Mika's eyes widened for a moments but responded later on, the kiss lasted for about a minute stopped when they needed air**

**Riku just smiled a little, and noticing how cute she was when she has flaming red cheeks, He stood up and brought one hand down on her face.**

**Mika grabbed his hand and stood up, he noticed the the boy looking at her and just smiled when she saw his cute smile.**

**The two didn't pay attention in there surroundings, they just paid attention to each other and there beating hearts...**

Mikan: Isn't that cute! ^0^

Hotaru: Wait your forgetting something...

Ruka: What is it Imai-san?

Hotaru: at the part where the two was kissing let Haruka spy on them...

Ruka: What do you expect? Anyways Natsume?...

Natsume: Just let Natsuki spy on them to...

**After the two had left, there was one girl with raven-hair and one boy with raven-hair standing behind a pillar...**

**"I'm jealous!" Whined Haruka**

**"For what?" Asked Natsuki raising an eyebrow at her.**

**"Riku and Mika is only seven-years old, but they already got a girlfriend and a boyfriend" Cried Haruka, with tears in her eyes**

**Natsuki just smirked and hug Haruka tightly while kissing her apple cheeks**

**"Don't you worry I'm here" Whispered Natsuki**

**Haruka just rolled her eye's and said: "Pervert, but who cares your my pervert" And crashed her lips with his **

Mikan: Aww~! aren't there sweet~!

SJ: Hehehe...

Mikan: What are you giggling about SJ:chan?

SJ: Nothing~!

Hotaru: SJ is acting weird today...

Ruka: I wonder why?

Natsume: Maybe because she just hang out to much with that Ichigo-chara, and caught here disease

Mikan: PERVERT!

SJ: You guys don't get it...

Hotaru: What?

SJ: Oh come on, look at the names and their appearance and don't forget the personality...

Ruka: I still don't get it...

Mikan: W-wha? O.O

SJ: :O I think Mikan got it!, How about you Natsume?

Natsume: Tch, I already know it at the beginning of the story

Ruka: What the hell...?

Hotaru: I get it know... But i still can't believe it...

Ruka: Wha-? Ok, I get it know...

SJ: Yay!

Mikan: I can't believe it is this really real?

SJ: Yes!

Natsume: So... Were going to say it

Mikan: *Blush* It's ok...

Ruka: What is it?

Mikan: Me and Natsume are... D-dating!

SJ: Really? :O

Hotaru: I'm glad...

SJ: Well anyways we're going to end it now! BYEEE~!

Mikan: Bye-bye~! ^0^

Natsume: Tch, Bye

Ruka: Bye Minna-san

Hoatru: Bye

P.s Forgot to tell the last name's ;)

Mika Hyuuga

Natsuki Hyuuga

Riku Nogi

Haruka Nogi


End file.
